


No more awkwardness

by horansparkle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, he is more like a 5 year old, im bad at tagging, liam and Niall are best friends, outgoing!niall, shy!harry, tattooartist!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horansparkle/pseuds/horansparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this century, you needed to be careful with everything, and here was Niall, made out of marble and gold and pizza, Harry was sure of it, not giving any shits and just ask what he wanted to know. Harry found it refreshing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more awkwardness

Harry was sipping at his coffee at the local cafe he went to after a long day of college. Today it was a Wednesday and it was pouring cats and dogs, but Harry liked the way it sounded against the windows of his safe heaven. In front of him were his school books and his doodle book, where he had little drawings of constellations and tattoo ideas. He wasn't really good at drawing, unfortunately, but luckily, everyone knew what he meant when he drew a rose and wanted it permanent on his arm. 

Because he came around here so much, the baristas knew him and his order, as it was always the same. He greeted other regulars as he walked in, and Zayn had his coffee, just black, ready for him. So here he sat, just relaxing and enjoying the soft music the cafe was playing. He sighed, and felt utterly at ease. His eyes roamed the little cafe, and saw Joan with her laptop finishing her book, she was a regular, he saw Mister Ginnegan reading through his papers, regular too, and he saw a brown haired boy, Liam, he thought was his name, sitting and relaxing, just like him. He wasn't a regular, but he came here a few times and Harry heard Zayn call his name when his order was ready. 

Liam looked up and saw Harry looking at him, and he gave him a friendly smile. Harry smiled and nodded back, and leaned down in his seat. He liked this. He really, liked this. He heard the door of the cafe open and close, but Harry didn't see who was walking through it as he had his eyes closed for a peaceful moment. He thought about some trees he saw on the way home and thought they were beautiful. The leaves where not the usual form, and suddenly Harry's eyes snapped open an grabbed his doodle book and his pencil; he had another tattoo idea. 

He was so busy drawing the leaves he remembered, he didn't realize two guys had sat at his table, one looking flustered and the other looking amused. When Harry thought it looked good, he leaned down and saw that Liam guy and another bloke sitting in front of him, which startled him a bit. He looked at them with furrowed bows. 

"I'm sorry", Liam said, blushing, "he wanted to sit here, with you." He explained, pointing to the blond boy sitting next to him. Harry looked at him and wow, he was good looking. Handsome gave him a big smile and nodded. 

"Hi, I'm Niall." He said, and held his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry gave him a confused smile and shook his head a bit, amused but also a bit flustered at the forwardness of the boy. 

"I'm Harry." He said, shaking his hand. Niall grinned again and turned his head to Liam. 

"I told you he looked like a Harry."

"You thought his name was Fred."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Whatever." Niall sassed him. Harry didn't know if it was appropriate to laugh but he did it anyway. It didn't seem like Niall gave a shit about what was appropriate or not. 

"So, what were you drawing, Harry?" Niall asked, sitting at the edge of his seat, and he reminded Harry of a five year old. 

"Leaves."

"Leaves."

"Yes."

Niall looked at him as if he grown a second head. 

"Why?"

"I think of getting them as a tattoo." Harry said, and well, that sparked Niall's attention. His eyes glistered and that smile still hadn't left his face. 

"That's so cool! Where are you planning to get them?" He asked Harry, and Harry wasn't sure, because he had this friend Ed who did a few tattoos for him but they didn't turn out very well. 

"I just think the tattoo polar here in town." Harry shrugged, and Niall furrowed his brows again but then chuckled and shook his head a bit. 

"No, I mean, at what place on your body?" Niall said, and oh. Oh. That was Liam's cue to step in. 

"Niall, that is personal, leave the guy alone." He scolded at him, but the blond just rolled his eyes and shot Harry a smile again, and Harry was gone for. If Niall had asked him where he got his tattoo, and he got one close to his, well, private parts, he would told him and probably showed him, too. 

"That's okay, Liam. I think I want them on both of my hips." Harry said, smiling when Niall stuck his tongue out at Liam. He turned his head at Harry again and winked at him. In this century, you needed to be careful with everything, and here was Niall, made out of marble and gold and pizza, Harry was sure of it, not giving any shits and just ask what he wanted to know. Harry found it refreshing. 

"You are gay, right?" Niall asked, and Harry was positive this was his dead as he choked on air. Niall just patiently waited for Harry to breathe normally again and Liam had his head in his hands, mumbling things like why am I friends with you, and, for Christ sake, Niall. 

"I-I am." Harry got out after he came down from his nearly death experience. 

Niall sat back with a satisfied grin on his face and took a sip of his coffee, and Liam sat there gaping at the two idiots in front of him. Niall was an idiot because, well, it was Niall, and Harry was an idiot because he actually answered all of Niall's weird questions. Harry was currently trying to still get his breathing under control and also took little sips from his coffee. He was sure he was bright red, but right now he was more focussed on breathing properly. 

"So," Niall started, and both Liam and Harry held their hearts at what he was about to say, "after how many times of meeting a person you ask them out?" Niall said with a cheeky smile, and really, was that even a question? Harry had honestly no idea, he never really went on dates, so he just blurted out,

"Three?"

And Niall nodded again, a thoughtful look on his face. Liam was done with his coffe, and with Niall, and waited for Niall to finish. This was a whole new level of awkward for him, even though Niall was his best friend and he knew what to expect, he never expected this. He knew Niall was a free spirit, someone who believed in living in the now and taking chances and all that crap, but this was new for him. 

Niall quickly finished his coffee and got up. Harry looked at him a bit confused, but also a bit relieved because now he didn't have to answer Niall's awkward questions anymore. 

"Well Harry, it was lovely meeting you. You are very beautiful. Until the next three times!" He said and pulled Liam on his sleeve away from Harry, out of the cafe. Harry waved, a bit frozen, and after Niall and Liam were out of sight, he took a deep breath and laughed a bit about the situation. He probably wouldn't see him again, which was a bit sad, but Harry was thankful for the chance of meeting someone like Niall. 

He grabbed his doodle book and wrote it between a drawing of Saturn and the leaves. 

'Niall', it read, and Harry really liked the simplicity. 

*

The next day, Harry sat in the same seat he sat yesterday, enjoying the same cup of coffee and again, drawing in his book. He got here straight after his classes, and he felt a bit hazy. The sun was shining today, but it wasn't warm outside, and he cuddled into his big sweater a bit more. He heard the door opened and immediately his head shot up. Since he left the cafe he couldn't stop thinking about Niall, and it was ridiculous but he couldn't help it. The blond knew how to leave an impression, and he really hoped to see him again. Unfortunately, Niall wasn't walking through the door and Harry slumped back in his seat. He decided to doodle, finish his leaves and maybe go down to the polar to schedule an appointment so he could get them done. He actually picked up one of the leaves on his way to here and now drew it as best as he could. Again, just like yesterday, he didn't notice the blond that hasn't left his mind was sitting right across from him. 

Niall saw Harry was busy with his doodle and wouldn't look up soon, but he wanted his attention and he wanted it now. 

"Drawing the same leaves as yesterday?" He asked, and chuckled a bit when Harry seemed to be startled once again. 

Niall found him interesting, and that alone told people who knew Niall Harry would mean a lot to him in the future. Niall was easily bored and things needed to be pretty special if Niall payed attention to it. 

Harry blushed and nodded. He really liked seeing Niall, he looked even more beautiful than yesterday, in his opinion. 

"Yeah, I want them to be perfect so I can make an appointment and get them tattooed." He said. Harry was a man of few words, but Niall didn't seem to mind. 

"Can I see?" Niall asked, and he hesitated, because one, he was a really shit drawer. Two, he wanted to make a good impression. And three, he was a shit drawer. Niall saw Harry hesitate, so he sat down next to him and grabbed the book from the table. He looked, and nodded his head in approval. 

"I like it. I also like my name right there." He said and placed to book back on the table. Harry felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, but Niall just stated it like a fact and didn't made a big deal out of it. 

"Yeah.."

"So, let's go." Niall said, standing up with his cup of coffee in his hand and waiting for Harry. He looked at the boy confused. 

"What?"

"Let's go."

"Yeah, I got that part."

"Well there isn't another part."

Harry sighed, but also laughed a bit. Niall was something else. He stood up nonetheless and grabbed his things, which he stuffed in his back. 

"I meant, where are we going?"

"To the polar." Niall said as if it was obvious. Harry shrugged, he wanted to go anyway, so why not now? He nodded and held the door open for Niall. 

"Very gentlemen like."

"Thanks."

Because both of them didn't had a car, they needed to walk, but that was okay. It left room for conversation and it was kinda nice outside. A bit cold, but nice. 

"How many tattoos do you actually have?" Niall asked Harry, and he blushed again because he actually had no idea. He didn't count them, didn't keep track of them. When he liked something he got it, not really giving it a second chance. When he told Niall this, the latter just laughed. 

"Interesting."

"You think?"

"Yes."

It was silent after that, but it wasn't awkward, and that was the first with Niall. Harry smiled when he saw the familiar road and walked a bit faster to the shop. Niall smiled and followed him. Once they arrived, Harry felt a bit giddy, but not nervous. He got over this so many times, according to his mum too many times. They entered and Niall looked around, as he's never been there. He looked at the several sketches that covered the walls. Harry looked at Niall, he looked like a kid in a candy store, and a certain kind of fondness floated through him. 

"What can I do for you, mate?" A guy, hardly any older than Harry and Niall, asked him and gave him a smile. He had brown hair and blue eyes, but not the kind that could top Niall's, and his right arm was full of tattoos. 

"Yeah, I want to make an appointment for two hip tattoos?" Harry said, and Niall walked over to the two lads to look at them like they were talking Chinese and he wanted to learn. 

"Do you have any ideas?" The brunet asked, and Harry nodded his head, getting his book from his bag and showed the guy the drawing. He looked it over, nodding, and gave it back. 

"Looks good. I think you need two appointments, though." The bloke said, and Harry nodded, understanding, whilst Niall looked between the two, not knowing what they were talking about. 

"Why?" He asked, and Harry found it adorable. The bloke gave him a smile, realizing he was new to all of this. 

"Well, the tattoos are rather big, so he needs one for the outlines and the second to colour it in." He explained, and Niall nodded in understanding. 

"I'm Louis, by the way." He introduced himself, and Harry did the same, as did Niall. 

Louis led them over to the desk and handed Harry three lookbooks. 

"What are those?" Niall asked Harry, tugging at his sleeve, and Harry mentally cooed at him. 

"These are books with pictures of tattoos of several artists, I see this guy is doing all kinds of Japanese things, see?" He let Niall show, who nodded eagerly. 

"I like this one." He pointed to a picture that probably didn't belong in the book. Louis looked at it too, finding the new found interest of the blond for tattoos intruding. 

"That one doesn't belong there, I actually made that." He said, and Harry looked at it closely. It was a tattoo of two 'people' sitting across from each other. The left person had Saturn drawn in his head, the person on the right had the milky way in his stomach. The one on the left put his hand in the other's stomach, and the one on the right put his hand in the other's head. 

"It's amazing." Harry said, and Niall couldn't keep his eyes of it, so he handed him the book and talked further to Louis. 

"You think you can do mine then?" Harry asked. Louis nodded and went to sit behind the computer. 

"Saturday at two is free, if you want that. It'll take probably two hours per tattoo." Louis said. Saturday was actually perfect, so he nodded and made the appointment. 

"You wanna come with me again Saturday?" Harry asked Niall. He looked up from the book and gave him a sly smile. 

"I thought you asked people out after the third time you met them?" Niall said, but Harry was prepared. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

"I'm gonna suffer for four hours and a date should be fun, so it's not a date." Harry stated, and Niall laughed, a bit loudly, but it wasn't a surprise, and Harry was proud of himself he could make Niall laugh like that.

"Fair enough."

"So you two are not a couple then?" Louis asked them, a bit surprised. 

"We met yesterday." Harry said, as if that explained everything, which it kinda did. Louis thought it was beautiful to see two people who probably didn't know much about each other were so into each other already. 

"Let's just say that we are not a couple, yet." Niall said, which made Harry blush because the thought of him and Niall being a thing gave him butterflies.

Louis chuckled and shook his head. He knew that this was a start of something big. 

*

Harry was waiting for Niall at the coffee shop, again, but this time he knew Niall would show up. He waited outside, it was too nice to sit inside and he would be doing that for four hours, and had a coffee in his hand. The appointment was scheduled in an hour, so they could walk there at a slow pace. When he told his mum about his plans, she only shook her head and told him it was his body. Harry was glad his mum let him do what he wanted, most of the time. He hadn't mentioned Niall, knowing she would attack him with questions, but he would tell her soon. He liked Niall, liked his presence and his personality and his eyes and his hair and his hands and...

He just very much liked him. 

He got out his phone and looked at the time. Niall should be here any minute. He decided to play a game on his phone, one that didn't take away his nerves but now at least he had something to do. He wasn't especially nervous about the tattoos, again, he had so many he was used to the needle in his skin by now, but only at the thought of seeing Niall again his stomach was filled with those stupid butterflies. 

"What are you playing?" He heard Niall's voice ask. He looked up and saw Niall with a smoothie in his hands, looking amused that he once again startled Harry. 

"How do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Come out of nowhere?"

Niall laughed a bit at that. 

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings." He just said, and took a sip of his orange drink. 

"So, let's go?"

"Yeah."

They started to walk to the polar, Harry with his bag over his shoulder and his coffee in one hand, Niall happily sipping on his smoothie. 

"You don't mind, right?" Harry asked. 

"What?"

"Sitting there for four hours?"

Niall laughed again. He laughed a lot, Harry noticed, but he liked it. Niall was very positive and it was best to have that in your life. 

"Harold, I know that and I said yes. You are like what I imagined my dream guy and I get to see your chest, naked. It wasn't exactly a brainbreaker." Niall said casually, and Harry blushed furiously. His dream man. Well, Niall was close to being his, too. 

They walked in silence after that, Harry still blushing from what Niall had told him and Niall, just being Niall. 

Suddenly, Harry felt Niall's cold hand slip in his, and he looked at their intertwined fingers with a questioning but fond look. Niall saw. 

"I like you and I hope you like me, so it's only normal." Niall shrugged, but it wasn't like he needed an explanation. He liked Niall's hand in his, his hands were slightly bigger and that gave him the protective feeling. He stole quick glances at the Irishman when he thought it wasn't noticeable and saw that Niall was so little, not really of course, but he looked at the world like a five year old, acted like it too, and Harry grew a certain kind of fondness for the guy. He also realized Niall had a lot of courage to do all of this, grabbing his hands, exposing his feelings. Harry figured, that maybe Niall was insecure, too. 

"I like you." Harry said simply but blushing, and he found it all worth it when Niall gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen. He gave his hand a little squeeze and were silent again until they entered the shop. The saw Louis already sitting behind the desk, talking to another guy who probably worked there. Louis saw them and smiled. 

"Hi guys!" He said, and saw the pair was at the stage of holding hands. He smiled, and really hoped it all worked out for the two. 

"Hi Louis!" Niall said like his cheery self, and Louis saw Harry looking so fondly of the lad, his heart swelled. They were really cute. 

"Harry, you ready?" He asked him, and he nodded. Louis led them to the back of the polar where a chair that looked familiar to the one at the dentist and a little riding table with several pots of ink and tattoo tools stood. Niall looked around and took it all in. He couldn't believe Harry was really planning on doing this, the shy, silent guy with the fantastic bone structure and pale green eyes. Niall felt proud, in a way. 

"So, take a seat and take off your shirt." Louis instructed whilst he put on a pair of gloves. He was cleaning his tools whilst Harry took off his shirt. Niall gave him a sneaky once over and decided Harry had a beautiful torso, with tattoos littered all over. He was amazed by the swallow tattoos near his collar bones and needed to remind himself not to touch them. He saw the gloves on Louis' hands and his eyes lit up. 

"Can I have a pair?" He asked Louis, who laughed a bit. 

"Sure."

Niall put on the gloves Louis handed to him. Harry smiled at the lad. Niall was so...himself. And he needed to cherish that. 

Louis grabbed a clot and put some alcohol on it to clean Harry's skin. Niall looked at Louis' actions with a lot of attention, which should make Louis a bit nervous but it was Niall, so he was okay with it. 

"What is he doing, Harry?" Niall whispered, not wanting to disturb Louis. Harry smiled and let his head rest on the seat, looking at Niall. Even in the cheap light, Niall was so beautiful to Harry. 

"Cleaning my skin so I don't get infections." Harry said so softly, Niall blushed a bit. He grabbed his hand again, making Harry blush this time. Niall liked to hold Harry's hand, it felt safe and warm. 

Louis began to draw on Harry's skin, and Niall looked at it closely, not wanting to miss a thing. Niall thought Harry could draw better than Louis, but his mind was clouded, because Harry. Once Louis was done with his drawings, which took half an hour, Niall saw how he got his tools ready. He was fascinated by this scene, he didn't want to get a tattoo but he liked to watch. 

"Okay, this is gonna hurt." Louis said when he started the gun and got to work. It wasn't an annoying sound, luckily, and Niall saw Harry squirm a bit when the gun made his first touch to his skin. Niall squeezed Harry's hand a bit, and Harry looked at him, smiling. 

"So, tell me a bit about yourself." Harry said, because honestly, he only knew his name was Niall and he probably came from Ireland because of his accent, and, he really wanted to get to know his new found crush. Yes, he was calling him his crush already.

"No."

"What?" Harry said a bit bewildered. 

"No."

"I heard you the first time."

Harry knew he needed to be specific with Niall, so he took a breath, not too deep because that would disturb Louis. 

"Why not?"

"Because then I would have nothing to talk about on our date." Niall shrugged, and Harry gave him a heart warming smile. 

"I'm sure you are interesting enough to have a lot of stories to tell now and then." Harry said smiling, and he had no idea where this courage came from but decided not to question it and just go with it. Niall beamed at him. 

"Oh Harry, you make me blush."

"Glad to."

"Cheeky."

Whilst Niall and Harry kept their playful banter going, Louis concentrated himself on Harry's tattoos, but also tried to pay attention to the 'couple'. It was like watching his own realityshow, and he hoped Harry would bring Niall with him for his next appointment again to see how this would work out, but he actually knew it would turn out just fine. 

*

At Sunday, Harry didn't go to the cafe. He needed to catch up with his schoolwork, and he actually had seen enough coffee for a week. His tattoos were a bit sore, but it was not that bad because it only were the lines. He had an appointment scheduled for next Saturday to colour them. 

He heard his phone and looked up from his economic homework, and saw he had a text message from Niall. He blushed, remembered how Niall had asked him for his number. 

"So, Harold Edward Styles," he started, yes, they told each other quite a lot when Harry got his tattoo, "I think we need to change this I don't have your number thing because, well, we are practically dating, so."

Harry didn't thought he was forcing himself upon him though, he actually liked it that Niall took the upper hand, he was too shy to do it himself an he really liked Niall.

Niall: what are ya doing?

He doubted if he should write the truth, or a romanticized lie. 

Harry: homework, you?

He put his phone away and solved the last problem. He was a bit tired of this whole week, but when his phone made a sound again, all his tiredness seemed to go away. 

Niall: not as romantic as i hoped, i however was thinking about you

Harry blushed, eventhough he liked all the attention, sometimes it would be a bit too much for him. He told Niall this, and Niall understood, really, because after Harry told him this, he was careful and even asked Harry if it would be too much. Harry sometimes regretted telling him, because he liked forward Niall. 

Harry: really?

Sometimes, he questioned Niall's honesty. It wasn't Niall in particular, he trusted him, but it was his behavior that made him insecure. He knew no one that was so straight forward. It was a nice change, he just needed to get used to it. 

Niall: yes. I know i can come off as very bold, but i just dont like the awkward tensions and stuff like that

Harry laughed at that, with Niall, everything seemed to be awkward. 

Harry; good, me neither

* 

It was sunny on this particular Monday, and Harry found himself sitting outside the cafe with not a coffee, but a green tea, not in his hand, but next to him on the pavement. He was drawing the road in front of him, trying to relax a bit. Somehow he was nervous, he had no reason to, but he had the feeling he needed to pee all the time, and his stomach was a bit upset. 

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he didn't really sleep last night, he was too busy texting Niall. When he asked Niall if he didn't rather sleep than to text with Harry, Niall said that Harry was his favourite reason he would loose his sleep, which made Harry blush like crazy, and he was glad Niall wasn't around to see, but on the other side was also sad Niall wasn't around to see. 

He was focussing on the grass and the giant willow across from him, wanting to draw the pretty sight, when suddenly a pair if very skinny jeans cladded legs stood in front of him. He looked up, and no surprise, it was Niall. This time, Harry was expecting it, so he smiled and padded the spot next to him for Niall to sit. 

"What are you drawing this time, Harry?" Niall asked, and Harry was happy to hear the sound of his voice again, even if he was only one day without, how pathetic. 

"The willow."

"The willow."

"Yes."

And it reminded Harry back to the first time Niall had asked what he was drawing. 

"Why?"

"I don't actually know, I felt nervous, so I decided to draw the willow. It's relaxing."

"That is because willows have this sad look."

"Maybe."

And it was silent again. It was a weird contrast, whenever Niall talked it was awkward, but when they both fell silent, it was peaceful and just not awkward. 

"I know why you're nervous, though." Niall stated, and took a sip of Harry's tea. He didn't mind it very much. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

"This is the third time we met."

And yes, now Harry knew it, too. He needed to ask Niall out, well, he didn't need to, he wanted to. 

"That's true." Harry just said, because the nerves had doubled themselves. 

"So I guess you can ask me out."

Harry took a deep breath and turned to Niall, who was already looking at him. 

"Niall, will you go out with me?"

"No."

What?! Harry looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. What was he talking about? Harry suddenly felt hurt, if this was all a joke, it certainly wasn't funny to him. Niall saw Harry's hurt expression, and shook his head. 

"Ask me romantically." He said softly, and grabbed Harry's hand to give it a little squeeze, to show him he didn't meant it like that. Harry nodded, stood up with his book, and walked away. 

Now it was Niall's turn to look dumbfounded. Did he pushed it too much? He really liked Harry and it was never his intention. He didn't want to hurt him. 

He sighed a breath of relief when Harry stopped at the end of the street and held up his finger, signaling him to wait. He nodded and saw Harry scrabble down something in his book. He ripped it out and turned with his finger, telling Niall to turn around. He did, and waited for what was about to come. He heard or saw nothing, but waited patiently, and eventually felt something on his back. He turned around and saw Harry at the same spot he stood two minutes again, whistling and he laughed. He then looked down to see a paper plane.

He unfolded it and read the text. 

Dear Niall, will you go out with me?

xx, H

Niall looked up to see Harry walking towards him and stood up, meeting him in the middle and hugging him. Niall's arms were around Harry's waist, and he grinned, taking that as a yes. 

Niall stood at his tip toes, whispering in Harry's ear.

"I would love to go on a date with you."

*

Tuesday evening, and Harry was in his mum's car on his way to Niall's house. He texted him the address, and Harry said he would pick him up at six. Since Harry never had been on a date, he thanked his sister for letting him watch sappy romantic comedies with her when she still lived at home, so he had an idea of what to do. 

After a long debate, he choose to take Niall to dinner. It was simple, and Harry's first thought was to take Niall to do something extreme, something that fit his personality, but then he decided to go for a simple dinner, because it was different than Niall.

When he told his mum he was going on a date that night, he wasn't surprised she attacked him with questions. They were in his room, Harry making a fuss about what he was going to wear, when his mum walked passed and looked at Harry with a surprised look.

"What are you doing dear?" Anne had asked her son. Normally, Harry would bug his mum in the kitchen, asking when dinner was ready. 

Harry sighed, but he needed to tell his mum sometime. 

"I'm going on a date." Harry mumbled, blushing a bit, and it seemed like that was all he ever did. His mum let out a squeak and hugged her son. Harry laughed and hugged her back. 

"Harry, why didn't you tell me? Who is he?!" She rambled, and Harry laughed, shaking his head. Sometimes, his mum was such a child, like Niall. 

"His name is Niall, and I met him Wednesday at the coffee shop." And Harry realized only just now how cliché  it sounded. He didn't really care that much though. 

"How sweet! So I guess you won't be having dinner with us tonight then?" He shook his head and urged his mum out of the room, needed to get ready. 

So here he was, with a black blouse and his beloved black skinny jeans. The GPS told him he was near Niall's house, and he was nervous again, but now he knew why. He was actually really looking forward to the date. He knew Niall had been on dates before, and that didn't help his nervous situation, but he hoped he could make it special. 

He parked his car on the side of the road and turned off the engine. He went with his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. This was it. He got out of the car and walked up to Niall's door. It was a nice house, and he knocked on the wooden door. Niall opened it almost immediately, and Harry took a good look at his date. 

Niall also wore black skinnies, but chose for a white button up. Harry thought he looked handsome, more than handsome, and when Niall smiled at him, he knew he was already falling for the boy. 

"Fancy meeting you here." Niall said, and Harry rolled his eyes, laughing. Since he met Niall, he laughed a lot more. 

"So, where are you taking me?" He asked, and Harry shook his head. 

"I wouldn't be a good date if I ruined the surprise."

"Good thing I like surprises then."

Harry laughed again, he was glad Niall didn't went with the hype of saying he didn't liked surprises. Surprises were great, in Harry's opinion. 

"Just let me grab my jacktet." Niall said and disappeared, only to return seconds later with his jacket in his hand. 

"Okay, let's go." Niall shut the door behind him and walked after Harry, who had taken a few steps ahead of Niall. 

"Oh, crap." He heard Niall say. 

"Did you forget something?" He asked as he turned around. Niall was suddenly a bit closer than he thought. 

"Only this."

And that's when Harry's eyes slipped shut and his lips touched Niall. The kiss wasn't long, five seconds, but when Niall pulled away, he saw all the fondness in his eyes, and he was melting. 

Harry knew this wasn't how it was suppossed to be though, when he watched the movies with his sister the girl always wondered if the guy was going to kiss her after the date. 

"I thought, so we can get it out of the way." Niall mumbled, and Harry looked at him as if he put stars in the sky. 

"No more awkwardness."

"No more awkwardness."


End file.
